


There is something about him

by pepethehobbit



Series: This love came back to me [3]
Category: SKAM (Netherlands), WTFock | Skam (Belgium)
Genre: Additional little snippet to high school reunion au, Jens comes out to Robbe, M/M, Pre-Slash, This love came back to me, longing looks across the school yard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:20:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27135829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pepethehobbit/pseuds/pepethehobbit
Summary: Jens stares at Lucas at lunch and Robbe notices.
Relationships: Jens Stoffels/Lucas van der Heijden
Series: This love came back to me [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1896772
Kudos: 47





	There is something about him

**Author's Note:**

> Hello again,  
> this is another snippet which is part of the "This love came back to me" series. It's just Jens talking to Robbe about Lucas, I hope you like it.

The slowly but surely climbing temperatures of early spring mean that they are finally able to sit outside and eat their lunch in the courtyard instead of in the stuffy old smelling cafeteria of their school. Robbe’s presence next to him always offers him a sense of comfort and familiarity. He is happy that they get some quality best friend time alone without Aaron or Moyo’s constant stream of lovable but stupid comments. Although Robbe seemingly doesn’t pay attention to him at all, his eyes are glued to the his phone screen, smiling dumbly and in love at his chat with Sander. Jens doesn’t pry but there is only one person that can make Robbe smile like that and Jens is genuinely happy for his best friend. Instead of his usual teasing he lets him be for a while and lets his own eyes wander around the schoolyard instead.

He sees the girl squad just short of Amber, who he spots a few tables away with Aaron making out. Jens involuntarily pulls a face and quickly lets his eyes continue to scan the place. He isn’t looking for anything or anyone in particular but then he sees him and this traitorous feeling in his stomach, the contentment and the happiness of finally seeing him again tell him that he was searching for him all along. 

Jens takes in the way the early spring sun illuminates his skin and lets his eyes shine bluer and brighter than Jens has ever seen on anyone else. He is wearing his signature blue jean jacket that he has seen Lucas wear every time he a caught a glimpse of him in the hallway or in their history classroom twice a week. Jens takes this opportunity to really look at him because he couldn’t really take all of him in in those mere seconds he saw him in the last two weeks. Under the jacket he wears a pink sweater which brings out his eyes even more. Jens doesn't even cringe at the cliche thoughts he is having about this boy. He looks so _soft_ and Jens can’t take his eyes off him. 

As if Lucas notices the pair of eyes on him from across the school yard he looks up and immediately locks eyes with Jens. A look of recognition comes across his face and he smiles at Jens hesitantly, shyly almost, Jens thinks, as if he wasn’t expecting his eyes on him. Jens hasn’t seen him smile yet, he always looked kind of lost and a bit sad, sometimes mixed with a good dose of annoyance and he thinks he falls a bit more for Lucas when he sees how his face lights up when he smiles. Jens feels how he responds with a smile of his own and they continue to stare at each other for few seconds. Just when Jens was about to get his courage together to wave him over, Lucas gets that sad look on his face again as if he just remembered something. He breaks their eye contact and turns his attention back to his phone in his hand. Jens visibly deflates a bit but his gaze continues to linger on Lucas a bit more, wondering what had gotten Lucas sad again all of the sudden before Robbe’s voice pulls him from his thoughts.

“Who is that?” With that he turns away from Lucas and turns his attention to his best friend instead. Jens tries it with denial but he knows that Robbe is way too perceptive for that and that his stare and smile was probably anything but subtle. “Who?” 

Robbe just levels him with a look that he interprets as _cut the bullshit_. He scoffs but smiles, the ability to have a conversation with Robbe just through stares is one of his favorite things about their friendship. He thinks about how much he really wants to say to Robbe, these feelings are so new even to himself and so unexpected that he doesn’t know if it isn’t a bit early to share. Jens decides to just stick to the facts, maybe Robbe will be happy with them and won’t press any further (Jens knows better than that but he can try anyway). 

“He is in my history class. He is new and from the Netherlands, with the way he speaks. His name is Lucas. And that’s all I know”, Jens says with a shrug. 

Robbe continues to look at him with a face that says he expects more than that but Jens just raises his eyebrows and acts oblivious to the fact. His best friend scoffs, seemingly annoyed with Jens and his unresponsiveness. He sees a glint in Robbe’s eyes that Jens is sure he doesn’t like that much and he begins to dread his next question. 

“Then why have you been staring at him for the last five minutes?” 

“I haven’t been staring at him.” He knows his voice is way too defensive for it to sound convincing and obviously Robbe’s attention must have left his chat with Sander long enough for him to notice Jens staring at the stranger. Robbe considers him with an analytical gaze for a moment longer, which changes to a softer one without a hint of teasing and he surprisingly drops it. 

“Okay. I believe you.” 

Something in his voice makes Jens wants to suddenly tell Robbe the truth even if he isn’t sure what exactly the truth is. Robbe turned his attention to his phone again, Jens steals another short look in Lucas’ direction and with a decision he turns his body towards Robbe so he is facing him completely. 

“Robbe…” His best friend looks up and seems surprised by the rather serious tone that Jens spoke in.

“I guess I was staring at him.” 

A small smile spreads across Robbe’s face but he scolds it when he sees that Jens is really actually rather nervous. In a more supporting voice he asks: “Okay… why?”

Jens has a hard time answering that himself. He looks down at his hands and tries to get his courage together. This is Robbe, he doesn’t need to fear any judgment from him. 

“Honestly, I don’t really know. There is something about him that makes me want to know him… and I mean he is just… I mean just… I don’t know.” 

“He is what?” 

“He is just really beautiful, okay?” Jens exhales in a single breath while nervously playing with his hands. He looks up to see Robbe’s reaction and he looks a bit shocked but overall really happy. 

“Okay.” He simply says with a smile and playfully nudges him with his elbow. Jens was expecting an onslaught of questions but not this. 

“Okay??” 

“Yeah, okay. I can see it actually. He is cute, nothing against Sander though.” 

Jens scoffs but can’t help but smile at Robbe’s reaction and at the fact that he can’t even admit that another guy is cute without bringing up his boyfriend. It’s quiet for a while, Jens doesn’t know what else to say but the silence is comfortable, as it always is with Robbe.

“So, what does that mean for you?” Robbe asks after a while, without a hint of pressure. 

Jens can’t help himself and his gaze finds Lucas again as he considers his answer. Objectively, he always found himself thinking that men are attractive but he thought that was just his common sense to acknowledge if someone is pretty or handsome or whatever. But Lucas is the first that made him feel something else apart from the obvious beauty. Which is honestly kind of weird because they haven’t even really talked to each other (yet, hopefully). But he couldn’t help the butterflies in his stomach when Lucas walked into in their history classroom, the same that he felt for the first time with Jana last year before they broke up. 

Jens turns to Robbe again and considers his answer. “Honestly, I don’t really know. He is the first guy that I have felt that way about. There is just something about him, he intrigues me. Maybe I’m bi. I don’t know, is that weird?” 

“No, Jens. That’s not weird at all. You don’t have to know. And you don’t have to put a label on it if you don’t want to. I just meant, what are you gonna do about it now? You should invite him to sit with us.” 

Before he can even say that he wanted to do just that but then Lucas got that sad look in his eyes, they get interrupted by the bell. Robbe stands up and clasps his hand on Jens shoulder. “Next time you see him, invite him to spend lunch with us. He looks like he needs some friends, if he is new he probably doesn’t have that many yet.” 

With that Robbe begins to walk away and leaves behind a Jens that is simultaneously very happy with how that conversation went and still a bit shocked that he actually talked to his best friend about _boys_. But Robbe was right. Jens makes the decision to follow his best friend’s instruction and he will talk to Lucas the next time he sees him. It’s been two weeks since he saw him enter the classroom and Jens decides it’s time to do something about his desire to know this blue-eyed boy with the softest looking hair who he apparently couldn’t stop looking for at any given opportunity. One last look at Lucas who is packing away his lunch with the face of someone who is dreading more hours of school until you can finally go home, and then Jens follows Robbe into the building with new found determination and a smile on his face.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
